guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (mission)
? I wqould think there would be more talk about this. Are they gonna fix the mission soon? i want to read more about it. i can't get to the mission but want to read about it BMW 16:33, 13 December 2006 (CST) :ok i just read the update notes for today. They fixed the bug! so I hope someone plays it :P BMW 16:37, 13 December 2006 (CST) I don't think consume soul would kill them but maybe unnatural signet? or maybe it has a bug that if razah and only razah uses consume sould than the spirits wil die. --Shade Murtagh 14:26, 16 December 2006 (CST) :If they're spirits then Consume Soul should work, as should Gaze of Fury, and if they aren't spirits then Unnatural Signet sholudn't work. -- Gordon Ecker 05:00, 5 January 2007 (CST) External Links Just posting a few forums threads that we can use to come up with a walkthrough: * http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10090528 * more to be added -- 03:08, 15 December 2006 (CST) defeat him easy? I was thinking about how unnatural signet would of been used with this party that has defeated him, i haven't seen the map yet but if the spirits were invulnerable, they could of pulled the boss to the spirits and used unnatural spirit for an instant recharge and a lot of damage. Along with some kind of energy management from supporting characters they could keep this assault up indefinably. Xeon 21:07, 16 December 2006 (CST) :If you look here, you will see that the team that defeated him still have the enviromental spirits alive. In any case, Unnatural Signet only damages spirits (no splash damage) and only recharges instantly when hitting spirits. Lots of teams have destroyed the spirits using that skill, Gaze of Fury, and others with no success. I'd trade theories and suggestions here. — Gares 22:32, 16 December 2006 (CST) ::So what exactly is an Altehrwurdige Rustungsuberreste? It seems that the chest drops one for each party member. -- Gordon Ecker 00:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::That would be a Primeval Armor Remnant. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:46, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::::Bugger, i ment Spiritual Pain Xeon 02:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) I really think that you dont need to bring spiritual pain. Just make normal Rt/N minion bomber with signet of creation, then all you have to do is put signet of creation while standing between spirits... Basta, after 30 seconds, they all die, whatever they do. The CC trick Why has the Consume Corpse counter for Mallyx's Summoning Shadows skill been removed from the walkthrough? It's the basis of the tactic used by the first ever party to defeat Mallyx (or at least the first to report it). Even worse, the trick was replaced with the tip to use SV, which is an enchantment, very prone to be turned against the party with Banish Enchantment. Please explain. -- 14:01, 19 December 2006 (CST) :It takes only a single hit while under SV to lose all adrenaline; immediately after it's cast, someone could slap a Diversion on Mallyx to cripple Banish Enchantment. But I'm thinking the idea is to cast it just at the right time, so it finishes as he's swinging at a player...no time to stop and use Banish Enchantment. It's a good tip. 24.6.147.36 14:10, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::Quite risky, if you ask me, as it requires very precise timing and good team synching. But then, you might argue, as this is an elite mission, elite players should be able to pull it off. ;) ::Regardless of the use of SV I don't understand why the corpse trick note was removed. I'll pm Karlos about it. -- 03:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::I think you are misunderstanding the Consume Corpse trick as you described it. Can you explain exactly how CC is used in that scenario. I know a CC trick, and it has nothing to do with Summoning Shadows. What was there was not correct. --Karlos 05:42, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::I've never used the trick myself, obviously, I've only read about it on forums, but as far as I understood, it works like this: The party must have a Flesh Golem. When the door to the citadel opens and the party enters, the golem stays outside. The door closes, and after short time the Flesh Golem dies and leaves a corpse. One of the party members may now use CC or NT to teleport to the corpse. (Since CC and NT do not use shadowstepping it is possible to travel through solid walls and doors.) He is now outside the citadel, and since Summoning Shadows uses shadowstepping Mallyx has no way to reach the player, or to reel him back into the citadel. With a healer in a safe spot outside the citadel the party always has a fallback position. -- 05:53, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::That's not exactly what the note described. And yes that trick works. the note said that Consume Corpse is a way to counter Summon Shadows which is not even logical. --Karlos 07:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Huh? The trick prevents the Summuning Shadows effect to work on a target. If that isn't a counter, what is? The note read: "Because of the fact that shadow stepping doesn't work through closed doors and walls, it is possible to position a player safe from this skill by leaving a corpse outside the citadel and teleporting to it using Necrotic Traversal or Consume Corpse." I don't see what's wrong about this description. The note doesn't mention that a Flesh Golem is required for the corpse, but other than that it looks okay to me. Feel free to re-word the note so that it's okay for you and put it back in before I do it myself. -- 08:26, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Dude it does NOT prevent him from pulling you to him. So, here's what he does: He steps up to the gate, keeps trying to go through and can't. You spike him and spike him.... Then when he gets to 25% health, he uses it, bringing EVERYONE to the gate. Now, if you have done PvE at any length, you know that melee foes can hit you through gates if you and them are standing adjacent to each other. So, he will STILL kill a couple of people before you get a chance to even get up. Do you understand why it does not help? He will NOT use it when he's away from the gate, he will use it when he is at the gate... And when he does, he will be able to hit you. I just beat him like 2 hours ago. Take my word on this, consume corpse offers no protection from that skill. --Karlos 09:13, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::Oh, the people who were describing the trick (the German group) did mention that Summoning Shadows pulls those outside the citadel towards the gate, but they did not mention that Mallyx himself moves to the gate too and strikes through the gate. (Yes, I know that it's possible. Killed plenty of Watchtower Guards in Riverside Province in melee. :)) ::::::::But even then ... down 'til 25% it sounds like a good way to bait Mallyx with a target he can't reach. And down to 25% the monks and other spellcasters are out of harms way. We should at least mention the trick, so people are aware of it and can decide if they want to make use of it. -- 10:30, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::On a side note, are you going to clean up the walkthrough? Currently the structure is horrible (sections about spirits are redundant, bullets/numbers/indents are confusing, tips are mixed with description of facts, ... I'd do the cleanup myself, but I think it's never good when somebody writes a guide about something he has never done himself. Second hand knowledge is dangerous, as my misunderstanding of the CC trick shows. ;) -- 10:40, 20 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::I plan on rewriting it when I get up from sleep (have not slept sinc elast night). Tetris, the Golem trick is worth mentioning (I think I even found a sneakier way, but I have to test it more), however, not as a way of avoiding Summoning Shadows, but as a way of doing the whole thing. the golem trick requires certain skills and a certain setup. Not just saying "Bring Consume Corpse." --Karlos 10:44, 20 December 2006 (CST) Does this alternate method even work any more, with the changes to Summoning Shadows? --Dragonaxe 07:55, 20 February 2007 (CST) :I know for a fact that the CC trick did still work after the changes to summoning shadows because he would walk up to the gate and glitch up, not moving or attacking (unless someone messed it up by casting an enchantment, hex, condition, etc. or moving, which would un-glitch him), I know because I have been in groups that used that tactic. However, in the July 17 update, apparently anet "Fixed a bug that occasionally caused Mallyx to stop reacting in combat.", which to me sounds like that would no longer work, in which case the strategy given in the article would no longer work. (As it stands the method exactly as it is described probably isn't specific enough to describe exactly what you need to do, but the basic idea is right) I haven't been in to fight him since that update, wondering if anyone else has. --Colonel Popcorn 00:49, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Time I'd like to know how long it take to complete this mission. Tomoko 15:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Depending on skill and actual events that unfold, anywhere from 1.5 hours to 3 hours. Our run was 2.5 hours. --Karlos 20:54, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Update: We did this today in under an hour. Moved the priest out of the way, had 4 damage dealers, went as smooth as can go. Even Mallyx didn't keep running off and stood there and died like a nice boy. --Karlos 05:32, 24 January 2007 (CST) Explorable area? Does The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx (Explorable) even exist, or should we delete the article and move this one to The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx? -- Gordon Ecker 01:59, 26 December 2006 (CST) :There is no explorable separate from the mission. The explorable is basically the Domain of Anguish without talking to the priest. However, for the sake of consistency I would keep the mission article here and have the unqualified name redirect to it. --Karlos 05:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) Disambiguation? Tormented Soul One of the spirits, Tormented Soul, found with Mallyx has the same name as another npc (see: Tormented Soul) Probably needs a disambiguation. --Caasig 04:23, 5 January 2007 (CST) Spirits / Environmental effects Does anyone know which of the four spirits is linked to which of the four environmental effects? -- 04:58, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I added all 4 spirit pages. I honestly guessed all 4 as I forgot to ask my group to kill each one to see which is which. We don't fight under their influence so we really don't care about them. However, I think Tormented causes the Enduring Torment, Shrouded causes the Shroud, Demonic causes the demonic miasma and thus, Listless has to be the one causing repressive enrgy, no? --Karlos 05:31, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::Makes perfect sense to me, but what do I'' know? I've never been there. :D -- 05:33, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Confirmed today. We killed the spirits one by one and each was responsible for a specific effect. They have incredibly low armor. --Karlos 06:13, 27 January 2007 (CST) Mission Length How long is this elite mission? Charger Xd 15:38, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Look 3 sections up... It used to take us 2 hours before we learned how to pull the priest. Now with pulling the priest out of the way, it's 45 minutes to an hour depending on how much Mr.Mallyx is willing to stay at the door and get clobbered. --Karlos 06:13, 27 January 2007 (CST) Alternate Method It should be noted that this doens't always work.. We tried it today, and as soon as Mallyx turned hostile, he pulled us all through the gate to him and killed us. Skakid9090 14:58, 5 February 2007 (CST) An idea how to beat Mallyx. I am at the citadel part, but I cannot find a group that will take me "a mesmer". Here is my idea how to beat Mallyx. 4 mesmers with the 7 skills: energy surge, energy burn, spiritual pain, Unatural signet, shadow walk, blackout, dark escape The mesmers spike similar to a bspike group but using energy surge, energy burn, and spiritual pain. Each mesmer is assigned to kill one spirit with Unatural signet (don't pick the same spirit). For Mallyx: One mesmer will use the following combo: shadow walk, blackout, dark escape. Two mesmers use energy surge, energy burn, and spiritual pain After 4 seconds the mesmer (who waited) casts the combo "shadow walk, blackout, dark escape"... and so on. Icyangel Strawberry 03:01, 6 February 2007 (CST) I wish you good luck with that. The Hobo 16:40, 7 February 2007 (CST) Why not just spam Simple Theivery? That would only require 1 mesmer. (BiP makes energy no biggie) Skakid9090 19:13, 23 February 2007 (CST) You can't steal monster skills. --Icyangel Strawberry 02:00, 27 February 2007 (CST) :But it might still disable them. You can't steal monster skills, but inspired hex still removes a monster hex. - Skakid9090 19:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) :I'm not 100% sure it'd work, but if you had a domination-based Mesmer with WW and Diversion, a spirit-based Ritualist with Shelter, Displacement, and Gaze of Fury/Signet of Creation (for the enemy spirits), as well as a Necromancer (or two) with Discord... Bring along 2 monks and 2 or 3 other characters to help deal with the mobs and keep Mallyx Aggro'd. The advantage with the Discord Necros is that you can easily shutdown large numbers of melee/ranger mobs on top of doing high amounts of armor-ignoring damage. I have no experience with this, but does anyone know if mallyx will use Consume torment if he is undamaged? If so, then diversion as an opener would be most excellent. Even if Mallyx gets off a Consume Torment, you could keep his conditions and hexes to a minimum: one condition and one hex, just enough for Discord to do its thing. I dunno, maybe I'm missing something. - Jayemji 22:21, 8 March 2007 (PST) Another unusual idea 1. Put all bonds on the mesmer 2. SB mesmer 3. diversion on Mallyx about 5s before SB end (hoping that work). 4. before the SB end, put about 18-20 bonds total on everyone (using aegis and Dwayna Sorrow) 4. before the SB end, put backfire/spoil the victor/soul leech on Mallyx. 5. Everyone get in range of Mallyx and don't attack 6. If he has 4k life and he removes all enchantments... gg That's the best solution I came up with. PS: I am a mesmer, got all skills, lb8 ready for Citadel =) --Icyangel Strawberry 02:00, 27 February 2007 (CST) :It would be hard to clear the waves. Skakid9090 19:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) How would this work? 77.96.223.11 14:44, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Idea Well, I don't PvE anymore, so I'm a mallyx noob, but wouldn't a rit with Life, Soul Twisting and Displacement counter his super-high dmg attacks? I'm not sure how to deal with teh 17 mobs, but Mallyx would be fairly easy if he could barely hit (you could also have an aegis chain or a glyph of renewal aegis guy) you. Then the Signet of Sorrow trick would still work, you just wouldn't be safe while doing it.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:59, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Displacement only affects 75% of the hits. You could take shelter as well, but that wouldn't last long. You'd have energy problems, since you can't use enchantments (environment effect would also drain you). etc etc etc. The current glitch process works fine. Rarely there is a bad spawn, or people don't do exactly what they're supposed to, but it's not a problem that needs a solution right now. NightAngel 09:07, 2 May 2007 (CDT) he would still shmush you *crush*. people say pve is so easy yet nobody has ever beaten mallyx (well-documented, not a "secret build" with no screens) in easy mode without glitching, not to mention hard mode! - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:00, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Effects on normal mode? --Dunkoro 08:23, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Article needs updating No one beat Mallyx without glitching? As far as I know, the glitch doesn't even work anymore, but people are getting trophies of Mallyx in thier HoM...so obviously it can and has been done. I think all the old ways of approaching Mallyx (below the box saying stuff needs to be verified) should be removed from the article since they no longer apply since Anet fixed the glitch and summoning shadows, and if some people are feeling nice they can put in how they did it. I'm pretty sure it involves tank, nukers, monk, and a para and rit or two. Also, for last part of top part of article recommending blackout, I was told that has no effect on him. :The old tactic of Flesh Golem, CC or NT and SoSing him to death no longer works since the latest nerf. Since ritway has gained so much notoriety over the standard SF setup my guess would be 1-2 rits maintaining near constant displacement/shelter while the rest of the group relies on brute force and straight healing (no hexes no enchants). Or WoQ with Wailing Weapon would certainly keep most if not all of his deadlier attacks at bay if it could be kept up indefinitely through the fight. The only conceivable options here are to attempt to heal through his damage (unlikely without bonds/enchants) or to not let him ever get a single skill off if possible. I'd like to take another crack at him post-nerf but the DoA is a ghosttown. 24.30.47.200 13:47, 23 October 2007 (UTC) The article's idea for life stealing actually works, that's how my team beat him. We used a mes for interrupts to stop mallyx most of the time. We used two sets of all GWEN consumables.--71.105.36.37 23:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :I can't imagine ANET expecting this fight to be consumable laden to win in normal mode. There simply has to be a setup that will both clear the waves AND kill Mallyx. Obviously some group has beaten Mallyx post door nerf and post EoTN. The real question is why are they keeping the setup such a closely guarded secret...its not like his items are easy to get to without a lot of work nor are they in particularly high demand. 67.191.245.177 22:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yep there is and that group is Ursanway. Combined with a full support Para and 2 shelter/union rits it was a breeze. The groups die easily and you bum rush Mallyx at the end. He goes down quickly under strike...I can smell a nerf a comin...you heard it here first! 67.191.245.177 04:25, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::He has been beaten in HM without the use of ursan. It involved the EotN consumables and largely a physical damaging team with 2 monks. It cleared out all areas in 2 and a half hours --Blue.rellik 04:27, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Considering the very best team I've ever heard of did Veil+Foundry in around 1:30 just in normal mode nevermind hard you must either have mastery of space-time or a De Lorean...not sure which. 67.191.245.177 19:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::They weren't morons and didn't use a OF tank if that's what you're asking. --Blue.rellik 03:10, 14 November 2007 (UTC) No I gave you the benefit of the doubt and assumed you matched the very best runs of Veil ~50 and Foundry ~40. Then I figure the actual Citadel must have been 15-20 probably closer to the low end if you didn't waste time pulling the snake. That leaves you ~45 minutes to do both Gloom AND City which simply isn't enough time. All these figures are rushing and skipping everything you don't need to kill, the Foundry time alone is very hard to match or beat. 3 hours maybe 3:30 is more realistic for the entire DoA in hard mode even with constant celerity but hey...w/e. Just remember...this is coming down from a projected time of 8 hours for a total clear many months ago. Thats a substantial time drop and there are only a fraction of the number of people who still work on clearing this area. 67.191.245.177 15:49, 14 November 2007 My guilds' best time so far for a quad in normal mode is 2:47. We still goofed around a bit and took bathroom breaks and screwed up one spot in veil even in that run. If we really focused, we could probably knock of...maybe...25 min for speed run of 2:22, but doubt it will ever happen cuz we are chilled guild that has fun and don't like bursting our bladders. Now some groups will claim quads in 1:30, but I have yet to see a screenshot...and don't know if I ever will. I would have to see this elusive "physical damage, consumable using, non ursan, HM" team and a screenshot or ten to believe the claim of HM quad in 2:30 or even normal quad in 1:30. Our best time for last area, killing Mallyx, and touching chest is 17 min---you flat out ain't gonna improve on that time much at all, since some groups take their time coming in and Mallyx and his spawns take 3-4 min to kill. Guardian of Elona 04:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Gimme some time, the picture was from a mod from Guru. I PMed for the picture Blue.rellik 04:33, 21 January 2008 (UTC) I did some research and did find some authentic looking screens of DOA NM in 1:27 and DOA HM in 2:45. Ursan and consumables, and most importantly it is a guild that focuses on speedruns and records. Soooooo, it is actually possible. Amazing, but possible. Guardian of Elona 07:15, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Who's up for trying to kill him? I've seen this idea on wikis for other games- we should compose an index of people who have the quests done but for some reason or other can't find people for him so they can get together and get a solid shot at downing the brat. Any thoughts? :Probably worth checking Guru's PUG section: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=269 ---Jamster--- 09:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::Also probably worth going to DoA and looking for Ursanway =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 01:27, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Whats THe reqs? what you need to get there? and were is it? --Cookie™(Talk | ) 10:14, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Finish Nightfall, go to the Chantry of secrets, and talk to the guards that let you into an closed off area. Kneel before the statue and go to the Domain of Anguish. There, you can get the quest needed for this. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Strange ! I killed Mallyx for the first time that was last night, I'm a PvP guy so PvE not a priorty, but it was fun killing him, strange thing, we did nothing, no fight, we don't even carry weapons, like 1-2 two mins then he died by himself, I asked the "exp'ed" players is this a bug ? but none of them responded to me, if anyone knows please explain to me, cheers !. :Sounds like a bug RT | Talk 11:31, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::Were you running Ursan? If so people probably were using Ursan attack skills on him, which dont count as attacks.. — Warw/Wick 11:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Clarify a Rumor Eh some people are saying paragon's shouts heal or grant some kind of benefit to Mallyx? I doubt this but wanted to clarify since they're insisting this page is outdated. 23:40, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :There lying.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:47, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Paragon shouts are fine. They probably meant Ursan Roar, which causes Weakness. Mallyx can heal himself off that. 23:50, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Mallyx hard? I killed mallyx several times and it was very easy. The party I had was the normal DoA 5 ursan 3 hb + conset party. Before entering mallyx's room, make sure nobody has a weapon equipped, nobody is gonna use any enchantments and the ursans only use skill 1, ursan strike. Stay close to the door to aggro just mallyx (not the margo's and torment creatures) , and let the ursans strike him down. He should die quickly, for some reason it seems that mallyx doesn't use summoning shadows if you do it this way. : "5 ursan 3 hb + conset party" thats why you found it easy, in the good old day you had to actually figure out a build that didn't require mashing 3 (or 1{although using 2 is perfectly safe} for Mallyx) buttons. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞''']] 18:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) No weapons? Why do so many groups demand no weapons?...even when the plan is to just use ursan strike and not physically attack, even when the weapon DOES provide other bonuses, such as defense or health. Are people just that paranoid? There's nothing to show that Mallyx will wipe out a group if people are simply wielding their weapons just to reap the benefits! 22:02, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Some people are idiots, so better safe than sorry. Also, iirc, if you use Ursan Strike, you'll autoattack afterwards. I once was in a PuG, and we took 15 minutes to explain what to do and what not to do. Still, people managed to spam Ursan Roar. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:10, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well, that's not entirely accurate. Only Attack Skills can force the character to start attacking (note near the top of the Attack article). None of the ursan skills are Attack Skills however; they're just "Skills" (and a shout). I did a lot of "no attacks!!! only ursan!" in Norn Point Farming with the Monk boss from "The Path to Revelations" quest. The ursans won't attack if the users are smart and shift-click the target, and provided they don't get spasms in their click-finger or go crazy on the spacebar. :: 03:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) HM I edited some HM lvls (when there were any) I still don't get why noone did it before, i mean, this thing already exists for over a year (i forgot when HM came along, but still)... Oh, i wasn't sure bout the Anur guys, cause only one of em has a HM lvl added to it's page, so i left it for what it was, iff they DO have a HM lvl, can anyone either tell me here or edit themselves? thnx 12:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) SF Anyone knows of Shadow Form is safe here? I mean, attacks miss you and deal 50 dmg but a bonder should catch up the health loss just fine. (mending for instance) And his skills fail on you wich means no Dmg. How to beat him now? When I tried this, we were still living in the traditional Tank/bonder/nuker/ss/bip/you know what I mean state. When ursan was used for this, it was a piece of cake. But with ursna having a 60 sec downtime, how are people doing it NOW?--Fistaco 05:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Quest does every party member have to finish the first 6 steps of the quest or just one player? Illoyon 11:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Depends. Do you want to go alone? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) no...but for example when i have finished foundry,ravenheart etc. can i do mallyx together with players who dont have finished the 4 "areas"? Illoyon 20:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) HM Rewards Does anyone know what the additional rewards are for doing this in HM? With the recent Bounties I've seen people wanting to do it, but nobody knows what the reward is.--Ascalon Destroyer 18:42, April 9, 2010 (UTC)